Lighting My World
by LucyLizJones
Summary: When Antonin Dolohov dragged a half-conscious Harry Potter before the Dark Lord, things changed. Hogwarts only accepted purebloods and the half-bloods that could afford the fees. The Ministry was corrupt, and the entire wizarding world was in chaos. His reward for causing this mayhem: The Dark Lord's most precious possession... Rated M just in case
1. The Death of Harry James Potter

**A/N: HELLO MOTO. I remember saying that when I was younger cause it made you cool. LUL. Well, this is my second story. I just had a moment of like: Oh-my-god-i-need-to-post-this-story-for-all-my-hoes-to-read. DON'T WORRY, I will carry on with Ultimate Decision, that is my main priority so of course I will be, but this is just a little one I felt like doing on the side. SO MANY IDEAS IN MY HEAD! Okay, so. This is an Antonin Dolohov/OC (Darcy Grey) Fanfiction. I'm just going to get a few things out the way.**

**- Dumbledore is still alive but in hiding with The Order.**

**- Some of the character's personalities are going to be altered to fit my story.**

**- Severus Snape is currently tied to my bed... naked. (Ehehehehehe)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, nor do I profit from publishing this story.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Mr and Mrs Grey of Number Seventeen Pickleberry Lane adored their daughter, Darcy. With her wavy blonde hair and russet brown eyes, she was the perfect blend of her parents. She had inherited her father's hair and her mother's eyes. Yes, they were both Muggles but it didn't matter to her that she was muggleborn. She had heard all about the prejudices against muggleborns that was going in in Hogwarts and she was glad, knowing that she didn't have to suffer that. She attended Salem Witches Institute, an all-witch boarding school in Wyoming. Her parents were both British but had moved to America a year after she was born.

She would officially be in her final year at Salem as soon as she stepped into that fireplace. Hogwarts had the train, Durmstrang had its boat and Beauxbatons had its winged horses and flying carriages. Salem however, known for its practicality, just had Floo. The warm green flames crackled in front of her.

Her parents stood behind her, her father's arm wrapped around her mother's waist as they smiled fondly upon her. She straightened her Head Girl badge and stepped into the flames flashing them a brief smile before shouting out her destination and disappearing into the flames.

* * *

The Dark Lord cackled with glee as Harry Potter convulsed on the floor below him. The Chosen One was currently lay in a pool of his own blood, vomit and urine. The Death Eaters had formed a dodgy shaped circle around the pair to prevent Harry Potter from escaping their lord. Not that that would happen now. It was nearing on an hour since Voldemort had started torturing the boy and everyone knew that the Boy-Who-Lived was going to be very much dead in the next ten or so minutes. That's if he wasn't already. No screams were coming from the body anymore and the Dark Lord hadn't stopped the torturing for anyone to check for a pulse.

Antonin Dolohov stood back from the gathering. He held his hands behind his back, but his wand was still firmly gripped in his right one. He cast his eyes over the scene disapprovingly and sneered. It was disgusting. He felt for Lucius and Narcissa, they really did. Imagine having all of _that _from a dirty half-blood all over your floor. The House Elves would have a lot of cleaning to do…

Antonin hadn't been asked to partake in the torture, nor had he been called forwards into the circle of Death Eaters. He had been the one to drag Harry Potter in before the Dark Lord. He had also single-handedly managed to kill the bushy haired mudblood and imprison the Blood Traitor Weasley. He was above _all of them _now.

He saw the crowd starting to disperse and head to their regular places around the dining room. Harry Potter now lay alone in the centre of the room, his glasses had been smashed on his way into the room, and his green eyes were staring up at the ceiling. Antonin looked away dismissively and paid all his attention to The Dark Lord who was just preparing to speak.

"Welcome, my friends. Today we are here to celebrate. For Harry Potter is DEAD!"

His maniacal laughter bounded around the cavernous room. Antonin found himself joining in very soon after and the other Death Eaters followed his lead. Their screeches made him grit his teeth as they went straight through him. Especially Bellatrix…. By Merlin, that woman terrified him. She had no grip on her mind and The Dark Lord just let her run free and do as she pleases.

A loud clap from Voldemort brought an end to the laughter.

"This feat would not have been possible, if one of loyal followers had not taken it upon himself to personally capture and bring the boy to me. As you know, Lord Voldemort rewards all those who serve him well. Dolohov, come forward my friend."

He gestured towards Antonin, his frail looking hands stretched outwards in a welcoming stance. Antonin marched forwards from his spot until he was standing a metre away from The Dark Lord. He dropped to his right knee and bowed his head.

"My Lord."

"You may rise."

"Now, for your reward. You have done me the greatest service I could ever ask of any of my Death Eaters. I know what I would like to give you. I would go as far as saying it is my most prized possession. Not even all the gold in Gringotts could persuade me to sell this little treasure. But soon it shall be yours. I just have to locate it…

* * *

**_Two months later…_**

Darcy walked briskly under the marble arches of Salem Witches Institute. She shivered, it was November after all, and pulled her woolen cloak around her slender body. Her legs and arms had little goosebumps all over and she cursed herself for choosing to wear her summer uniform today. Salem had no houses, so all of the witches wore the same uniform. Black knee-length skirt, a blue shirt, blue and black tie, leather shoes and black stockings. A cloak was optional, but the more sensible students always made sure to purchase one. Unlike the European Wizarding schools, who used medieval-looking castles to house and teach their students, Salem was a collection of light and open buildings surrounded by manicured grounds. With only one floor, the basement being out of bounds to students, it was relatively small in comparison to other schools.

She turned the corner to see a young couple snogging each other's brains out, without any care to who watched. She was about to scold them and dish out detentions for public displays of affection when a chilling scream and the rumble of boots stopped her. Crowds of girls were hurrying towards the central courtyard and Darcy could hear crying as she neared closer.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Head Girl coming through, out of my way please." She said with a clear voice of authority.

The crowd parted for her quickly, many girls falling over themselves in their hurry to scamper out of her way. When the last group of girls made way for her, nothing could have surprised her for what she saw next. The teachers too, were at loss. They stood, about a foot in from the circle, their wands at ready but their faces betraying their emotions.

The focus of all this commotion, smiled malevolently at the children and staff surrounding him. His black robes billowed around him as though he was being buffeted by some unseen force. He was tall and skeletally thin with a face whiter than a skull. He had wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils. His yew wand was balanced in one of his large, pale, spider-like hands.

Darcy gulped and forced herself to take deep-breaths. She soon realised that it was pointless trying to keep herself composed when she looked up and saw that his gaze rested on her. He began to walk towards her, slowly, carefully peeling his bare feet off the floor with each step. The students around her skittered away, some screaming, others just producing painful sobs. She remained rooted to the spot. He stopped when he was little under a metre away from her. He cocked his head to the side, looked down, and then gave a half-smile at her wand that still stayed pointed at his chest. The other students and teachers had lowered their wands, and were now all backing away in horror from the pair.

Voldemort took another step forward and reached out with his right hand to caress Darcy's cheek. Her terrified eyes followed his hand as he positively beamed at her.

"Darcy, Darcy… What a beautiful woman you have become."

She could feel her throat constricting and her breath came out as a shaky sniffle. Never in her seventeen years, had she been so scared. She had never understood why the Europeans, particularly the British, feared this _monster _so much… but it had just become clear to her. She had never directly encountered him, but she already _hated _him just as much as she feared him.

"Let's get going then shall we? I don't plan to harm any of your classmates or teachers as of yet." He held his arm out, expecting her to take it so they could Side-Along apparate.

When she did not move he looked back at her questioningly. She kept her wand trained on his heart and lifted her chin defiantly.

"Now, now Darcy. As much as I would prefer you to take my arm and come quietly, I am not opposed to using force. So please, _take my arm_." He asked again.

She looked around at the frightened faces of the children, and the teachers and she knew that she would have to leave to ensure their safety. However, Lord Voldemort had decided he didn't want to wait much longer and so he grabbed her arm and they apparated away soundlessly.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. The first chapter was only small as I want to be just a little taster and then you can tell meh if you like it or not. Follow, Favourite and Review pleasssee (but only if you actually like it :P)**

**Lots of love, Lucy xxx**

**Song for ma hoe's: E.L.O - Telephone Lines **


	2. The Dark Lord

**A/N: This was actually up quite fast for me. I just had to continue writing it as soon as the first chapter was up. I'm even having dreams about what happens in my stories so I get inspiration from there too! I don't really have much to write in this author's note so I'll just let you get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor do I profit from publishing this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

He had apparated her to the spacious drawing room at Malfoy Manor. They were alone in the room and he walked leisurely over to a throne-like chair at the far side of the room.

"Grab a chair, and then come sit near me for a moment please." He asked, the politeness in his tone surprising Darcy. She yanked the nearest chair from its place and dragged it over to him, making sure that the legs made the most awful high-pitched sound as she made her way over to him.

He winced. "Can you please not do that? I've had a busy day today."

She plonked herself down on the chair. Her parents had always taught her to be brave in the face of danger so she kept her chin high and her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest. He smiled at her and placed his wand back in his robes.

"How are you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How am I? You scare me half to death by showing up at my school, you kidnap me and now I presume you're holding me hostage in this place? Not to mention you're the most feared Dark wizard of all time. So please, how do you think I am?"

To her surprise he laughed jovially and relaxed into his chair. His snake-like look was unnerving to her but with his current attitude she honestly didn't see how this man could be a powerful Dark wizard.

_Idiot. _She thought

"Oh Darcy, I am far from an idiot. Some would even go as far to say that I am a genius you know." He said, reading her mind discreetly.

"It's awfully rude to use Legilimency on someone without their knowing and without their permission." She spat, placing her hands on her hips and straightening her spine.

"Well, I'm going to be doing it an awful lot so I suggest you get over it."

She rolled her eyes at him. This man was like what? Sixty? She knew first years more mature than him. She began counting the candles on the chandelier when his cough brought her attention back to the _thing _before her.

"I don't like to be ignored Darcy… But anyway, I'm sure you want to know why I brought you here so I'll just get on with it for you. As I'm sure you know, I succeeded in killing Harry Potter a couple of months ago. No need to praise me, I just thought I would let you know about it in case you hadn't heard about my wondrous, phenomenal, best-day-of-my-life-so-far victory."

She stared at him blankly. It was becoming blatantly obvious that the man thought he was god's gift to humanity and also ridiculously funny. In Darcy's opinion however, he was neither. He continued his story.

"But, once upon a time – yes I am starting my story with that daft Muggle thing – I fell in love with a beautiful woman called Carina. And she really was a beauty. All the men in England wanted her but she chose me – not that you would expect anything else, look at me. She was a pureblood and from a very powerful Greek family called the Laskaris'. She was already betrothed to another in my year, I believe he was a Parkinson, yes he was definitely a Parkinson, and so we decided to run away. Stupid, yes, but we were reasonably young and very much in love. We went to a fair few exotic places… I enjoyed Cornwall the most though. And I remember a few months after we originally left, Carina informed me that she was pregnant. At first, as you can imagine, I was over the moon! But as soon as the morning sickness kicked in I honestly felt like Avada-ing myself. Why should I have had to suffer like that? I don't want to watch some wench chuck her guts up in front of me! Soon, we found out we were having a girl. And yes, before you ask, I would have preferred a boy. And then, in what seemed like no time, my dear Carina gave birth to our beautiful baby girl. When I think back, aside from killing Harry Potter and completing my Chocolate Frog Card collection, it was the happiest day of my life. Then, because of the war and my downfall, my Death Eaters put her into the protection of an American Muggle family. Their memories and hospital records were modified and I thought I would never see my daughter again. I do not know what happened to Carina."

She blinked once. Twice. Three times before he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Merlin child, you're supposed to be bright. Do you not understand what I am trying to tell you?"

She did the blinking routine again.

"Carina was your mother! You're my _daughter._" He choked on the last word of his sentence, and dry sob heaving from his chest. He reached out the stroke her cheek as he had done earlier when she flinched away from him and leaped off of her chair. She took her wand out and started back away from him towards to large doors to the rear of her. Her eyes were wide and flickered back and forth, searching for any possible exit. Her wand remained pointed at him whilst he lounged lazily in his chair.

"You're, you're a …. MONSTER! You can't be my father! My dad is a Muggle, my mum is too! I demand that you let me go, _right now._" She said, with her voice quivering.

"I am afraid, I cannot do that. And I am your father whether you like it or not."

Her magic started crackling and he rose up out of his chair, his hand inching closer to his wand. Unfortunately, Darcy caught this movement and so whipped her wand round her head before launching a barrage of semi-dangerous spells at the man, monster, _thing _before her.

"_Bombarda Maxima, Confringo, Defodio." _The spells were all thrown in quick succession of each other but the Dark Lord didn't struggle to produce a powerful enough shield charm on such short notice.

"Okay, I would appreciate it very much if you never try and use that last spell on me ever again. But apart from that, good wand work. Not quite up to _my _standard, but I'm sure you could put up a good fight with one of my Death Eaters." He supposed, with a hint of pride in his voice.

She smiled at him and lowered her wand. He returned her smile and tucked his wand away safely once more when she raised her wand and cast an _Incendio _spell at the corner of his robes. The flames licked at the bottom of his legs and he yelped and quickly produced water from his wand to stop them from spreading.

The doors flew open at his cry and a demented looking woman with black, curly voluminous hair marched into the room her wand directed at Darcy. She was wearing a floor length tattered black dress with a leather corset tight around her middle and Darcy could just about make out the Dark Mark from underneath her lacy sleeves.

"My Lord?" She whispered, her voice cracking. Her eyes were frantic and a deep brown, almost black. The pupils were absorbed by the surrounding irises.

"Bella, did I or did I not, instruct you to stay at your post?"

"My… my Lord?" She whimpered and pocketed her wand.

"_Did I or did I not?" _He repeated.

"Yes, you did My Lord." She admitted.

"Well, would you please explain why you left your post and disobeyed a direct order?" His eyes bored into hers, daring her to answer him.

Unfortunately, Bellatrix was insane, and so she did not pick up on the warning in his voice. "I heard your cry. I- I thought you may need help." She continued onwards.

"Help? Do you doubt my abilities Bella?" He questioned.

"N-No my Lord." She was cowering before him, her forehead almost touching the cold marble.

He leaned down to her and whispered something in her ear that Darcy wasn't quite able to pick up on even though she did strain to hear it. Bellatrix righted herself immediately before bowing her head once more and hurrying out of the room. The door closed with a bang and Darcy found herself forced to look back into the eyes of the man who claimed to be her father.

"That was a very sneaky move Darcy. If you attended Hogwarts, no doubt you would have been a Slytherin." He smirked, seemingly not bothered by the fact that she had set his robes on fire only moments ago.

She huffed and began to move around the room, inspecting all of the paintings carefully. The pair moved around in silence, always remaining on opposite sides of the room. There came a knock at the door and Darcy twisted round to see what her 'father' was going to do. He called for the mystery visitor to come in. The door opened towards Darcy so she couldn't see who was entering the room. Voldemort smiled at the visitor.

"Antonin, I'm so glad you could make it."

* * *

**A/N: Can anyone guess what is going on? NOT YOU FRAN, OR YOU VICKY. You two already know what's going on. Follow, Favourite and Review please :D**

**Love, Lucy xxx**

**Song for ma hoe's: Grandmaster Flash - The Message **


	3. Trapped In A Dark Place

**A/N: Here you are, chapter three. I don't really have anything to say to you guys :P OOOH WAIT! No, I do have something: Look up 'Axl Rose in a kilt'. It shouldn't turn me on but it does... it really does. And also, you should go on YouTube and search 'Tales from the crypt food for thought'. You only need to watch the opening with the Keeper dressed a dentist as that is enough to stop you sleeping. Creepiest shit ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor do I profit from publishing this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A lean man entered the room. He was cloaked in matt-black Death Eater's robes, minus the mask, with heavy military boots on his feet. On his left hand he wore a platinum ring with a double-tailed lion on it. He had sharp features and his face was twisted down into a scowl. He looked slightly ruffled, stubble graced his strong jaw and his nearly-black hair looked disheveled as though he had been sleeping. Grey-blue eyes peered out through long eyelashes and his brows were thick but not so that they were entered into the caterpillar category. He was definitely not a young man. Darcy could pick this up straight away. He was probably in his mid-thirties. He continued to move forwards before bowing to the Dark Lord.

He saw her standing in the corner and frowned at her before concentrating on the reptile-like man in front of him.

"Please sit down." Voldemort conjured two wooden chairs for him and Antonin to sit on.

He turned to Darcy. "I need to speak in private with Antonin for a while, but if you go out those doors you will see a tall man, with long blonde hair. He'll either be sneering or smirking, I'm not sure. But anyway, his name is Lucius and he will show you to your room." He informed her.

She took one last look at the man who she now knew to be her father and the strange Death Eater sat opposite him before marching out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

She heard a shout from the room she had just left. "I DON'T APPRECIATE YOUR ATTITUDE!" She snorted and trudged forward and around a corner to where five Death Eaters were stood along the walls.

The crazy woman that she has seen earlier, with the hair comparable to a rat's nest stared at her through her hooded eyes whilst a towering man stood next to her with long black hair and a beard. The man leered at her and chuckled evilly. A shorter, stockier man stood to the left of him, conversing with a dumpy and plump woman with a cruel face. They were speaking in hushed tones and they didn't seem to notice Darcy as she walked wide-eyed through the corridor towards the man she had been instructed to talk to. He stood in front of another pair of impressive wooden doors, his cane in one hand. He sniffed disapprovingly at her.

"Lucius?" She inquired.

He pursed his lips and gave her the once over. Her uniform was no longer impeccable and her tie and shirt were both lopsided. He obviously didn't approve of her appearance.

"What do _you _want?" He drawled.

The man looked worn and haggard, but he still managed to maintain a regal air about himself. His cloak was heavier than those of the other Death Eaters and was made of quality moleskin. He carried a walking stick coated in shiny black lacquer. At the top of the stick was a silver-snakes head with green crystal eyes. He tapped it against his leg impatiently as he waited for an answer.

"I was told by…. _He _told me, that you would show me to my room." She squeaked. "Not that I'm planning to stay." She muttered under her breath.

He raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at the last comment, having obviously heard. "If the Dark Lord wants you to remain here then I promise you this little girl, you will not be stepping a toe out of this manor. Now come along. I have things to do." He sniped.

He pushed the door open forcefully and marched through it, ignoring the fact that Darcy would be following him, and allowing the weighty door to slam back into her face. She threw him a dark look after pushing the doors open once again and slipping through the gap before she became trapped in between the two masses of wood. Lucius' shoes clicked on the marbled floor and his walking stick hit the floor every other step. Insults were spat at her as she walked past the prejudiced canvases of the Malfoy ancestors. The Death Eater in front of her flicked his wand to silence them and began to ascend a flight of stairs. Malfoy Manor was like a never-ending, always changing maze. Just like the one out of that Muggle film, Labyrinth. She wouldn't be surprised if the elder Malfoy had some Goblins hidden somewhere just to terrorize unwanted visitors.

The marble flooring carried on throughout the entire part of the house that Darcy passed through, only being interrupted by a red carpet runner down the centre of all the flights of stairs. The manor was decorated in typical pureblood style. Portraits of 'respectable' wizards covered most walls. She had seen a tapestry, which appeared to depict a family tree. The most disturbing thing of all was a wall the left of a staircase that had the heads of around fifteen house elves mounted upon it. Darcy had quickly run past this wall so that she was closer to Mr Malfoy. She didn't trust him one bit, but she was pretty sure that Vold- _he _wouldn't be very happy if she was harmed by some Inferi-type house elves. And that kind of stuff could happen here. She could practically _smell _the Dark Magic oozing from everything around her. Even the grout between the tiles was probably cursed with some anti-muggleborn spell.

Just then she tripped over something small and landed in a heap at the foot of Lucius who had stopped outside of yet another wooden door. She heard a rustle and a squeak.

"Snot is sorry young Mistress. Snot wasn't watching where she was going." The said house-elf began, but before she could say anything more, she picked up a nearby table lamp, most likely an antique, and started hitting it on the side of her head. Before she could do any serious harm to herself Darcy snatched the lamp back off the distressed elf and placed back onto the table.

"It's okay Snot, it was my fault. I'm sorry." Tears streaked the little elf's face and she sniffled and hiccupped every few seconds. Her hands shook as she wrung a dirty rag. She looked past Darcy to the blonde man behind her and then started shaking before scampering away. He had been smiling almost pleasantly at the elf, but Darcy could tell that nothing Lucius Malfoy did could ever be considered pleasant so he obviously had some sort of ulterior motive.

_He's probably going to torture the poor thing. _She thought.

He pushed open the door and gestured for her to enter. The floor wasn't marble in this room, but deep brown, almost black, oak. It was polished and she had to concentrate to stop her feet from slipping from underneath her. The whole room was, well, dark. Everything was either black or amethyst. That seemed to be the colour theme for the room. She jumped when the door slammed behind her and the lock clicked. His footsteps echoed down the hallway before fading out completely. It was _fucking _huge. The bed was central and was covered with a purple quilted duvet. The headboard was intricately carved with patterns depicting Herpo the Foul and his basilisk. She ran her fingers over the designs whilst she studied the room. She knew better than to touch any ornaments. They were what usually tended to be cursed in pureblood homes. There had been a quite lengthy article about this in American Witches Weekly that Darcy had read not too long ago. The room was elegantly furnished, even though it felt like a crypt it was that dark. The grand fireplace was lit and crackling away. She didn't even bother looking for Floo powder, because even if she did somehow manage to find some, her fireplace would probably be blocked from the Floo Network.

She scuffed her feet against the floor. She was alone. She had nothing to do. The biggest of her problems however, was the fact that she was currently in the same place that housed the most dangerous Dark Wizard the world has ever seen. Whilst walking around the room, and refraining from touching anything old, she tried to construct a plan to escape. Giving the door handle an experimental tug only resulted in burning her hand and trying to open the windows had caused her to go flying across the room and hit the opposite wall with a thud. So yeah, she was officially stuck. Trapped, hostage, it didn't matter what word you used. The fact of the matter was that Darcy was not leaving this room without the permission of the Dark Lord or one of his Death Eaters.

The floor wasn't comfortable to sit on, but it seemed to be the only thing she was certain was safe. She would have, preferably sat on the plush rug in the middle of the room, but it looked old, and old was definitely a no-go in this house. Leaning against the wall, to the left of the door, she closed her eyes and let sleep slide over her tired form and allowed dreams to fill her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Follow, Favourite and pretty pretty please drop a review. Even if it's only, like, one word, I still have a little party everytime I get one. Soooo... apart from the lucky few who pester me to tell them what happens in the chapters (Fran, Vicky... I'm looking at you) Can anyone guess what is going to happen? To me, it's SOOO obvious. But then again, I'm writing it, so my opinion doesn't really count. You could tell me your thoughts in... perhaps... oooh lemme think... a review? Yeah, that would do it. (hint-hint)**

**Until next time.**

**Love, Lucy xx**

**Song for ma hoes: Immigrant Song - Led Zeppelin. I would just like to say that this is my favourite-est song in the entire universe. I get goosebumps listening to it. Robert Plant's voice is just... ahhh! I'm crying just thinking about it. THANK YOU SO BLOODY MUCH VICKY. I CAN NEEEEVVVVVEEERRR REPAY YOU. *faints***

**P.S. Robert Plant, Jim Morrison and Keith Richards. Just... google them. You can thank me later. But make sure you look at more pictures of Robert Plant (he's my favourite) *dreamy expression* With his long flowing locks, open shirts, tight trousers and the chest hair. Omg don't forget the chest hair...**


	4. I can haz cheezburger?

**A/N: Oh my jesus. There's this guy I really really like and have liked for a long time and he comes over to me and asks me "Lucy, do you write Harry Potter porn?" And I was as red as a tomato, but I told him that I don't write it YET. And ahhh. He asked to read the chapter I was working on. And me being me, I was practically racing to get my notepad out of my bag. He said he liked it, and that MADE MY DAY. I don't know if I can dive any deeper into the loser pool?**

**But yeah, he doesn't know my fanfiction user, or my story names so BOY AM I LUCKY. I wouldn't be able to tell you all about my life and my little run-ins with him otherwise. But, I did tell him that my user is my real name and if you type in 'Lucy Jones harry potter fanfiction' my profile page is the FIRST result :|**

**HERE IT IS. CHAPTER FURRR. I hopes you likes it. This story is soooo much easier to write than Ultimate Decision. Probably cause Arben Bajraktaraj is the hottest thing ever AFTER Robert Plant. WOAAZAHH.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, nor do I profit from publishing this story. The only thing I get from it is a tall, handsome and muscular guy talking to me about the thing I love most. EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Even though he was one of the most ruthless killing machines to grace the Death Eater ranks, Dolohov couldn't stop trembling. Trembling like a terrified schoolgirl. But whilst they were on the subject of schoolgirls, who the bloody hell was that girl? She couldn't be a Death Eater, she just lookedtoo_ innocent_. She wasn't… _cold _enough either. A hostage perhaps? No, if she were a hostage then surely her innards would be all over the floor by now. Especially after her blatant lack of respect for his Lord. She would definitely be dead by now, so she must be pretty special for the Dark Lord to keep her alive and in such good condition at that. Maybe she was the young bride the spider-like ruler was always fantasising about. She certainly was a little gem. A bit young for the Dark Lord in his opinion, but who would really dare to argue with or deny that man?

The man, well could you really call him a _man_? But anyway, the _creature _in question was staring at him with the corners of his pale, thin mouth pulled up in a smirk. Whatever he had called him in for, well, the Dark Lord certainly found it amusing. Or, he could have been reading his mind which would mean that the smirk was his I-am-looking-forward-to-torturing-you face. Antonin could withstand torture for a very, very long time thanks to the Dark Lord. He had thought that because of the key role he played in the capture of Harry Potter, that he would be exempt from any punishments. You shouldn't assume anything with this particular wizard. He was as unpredictable and volatile as he was demented. Yes, Antonin thought his Lord was off his rocker, but he still followed him and faithfully did his bidding.

The stench of rotting human remains, all though vanished magically, still managed to linger in the air.

"Do you know why I have summoned you here Antonin?" The Dark Lord asked, his lips peeling backwards to reveal his yellow, decaying teeth, which were pointed at the tips.

Antonin replied hesitantly, "N-no my Lord." He was unsure of what reaction would follow his response.

"You notice our guest, Darcy, did you not?" The menacing wizard questioned.

The scruffy haired man nodded his head meekly, his thoughts upon the fair-haired girl he had seen briefly. He had recognised the crest of Salem Witches Institute and her gleaming Head Girl badge pinned to her robes.

The Dark Lord pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side as he thought about what he was going to say next.

"I promised you a reward for your work. I recall promising you my 'most treasured possession'? Yes, well, Darcy is… special. Very special, in fact. As my heir, she _is _my most prized possession… And I am giving her to you."

"My Lord, I'm not sure I understand..."

"Oh for Circe's sake, I am giving her to you as a _wife. _We will go to the Ministry tomorrow to sort out all of the paperwork." Voldemort said impatiently.

Antonin's eyes bugged out of his head. The Dark Lord has a daughter? Since when? And a _wife? HIS _wife? Oh no… just no. Dolohov knew he was not marriage material. He didn't want to marry some whiny little schoolgirl either, regardless of who her father is. He _never _wanted to get married. The bachelor lifestyle suited him just fine.

What made things worse was the fact it would be a Wizarding marriage. And Wizarding marriages were for life. No divorces, nope. You were stuck with that person forever, so it was best if you picked your wife wisely. Unless your marriage is an arranged one, where your betrothed is decided by your parents at birth…

Once he signed his name on that little slip of paper, there would be no going back. He would be trapped with that girl for the rest of his life.

He couldn't argue with his leader though. That would be suicidal, and Antonin planned to live until a ripe old age.

"You are dismissed." The Dark Lord gestured for him to leave with a wave of his hand.

With a quick bow, Antonin swept from the room. He passed the other Death Eaters without so much as a glance, not even a sneer at Greyback's blood stained robes. He found his way to the East Wing where his room was located. Without even bothering to get undressed, he threw himself down onto his bed and slipped off into a troubled and restless sleep.

* * *

Darcy yelped as she felt something long and sharp scrape the skin of her arm. She shot up out of bed, her eyes wide with fear. Bellatrix stood, her heavy eyes staring at Darcy like a ravenous animal. She licked the young girl's fresh blood off her nail and grinned evilly at her.

"The Dark Lord has sent me to get you presentable for your... appointment this morning." Bellatrix hissed.

"Appointment? What appointment?" She queried.

"_He _was very secretive about it. He just said that you were too look beautiful and to make you wear this." Lestrange revealed a medium-sized, black velvet box and presented it to Darcy.

The younger girl took the box from the woman warily, being careful not to knock the witch's long, bony fingers with her own. She gently opened it, but almost dropped it in shock when she saw the contents.

No, it was not a severed finger, but quite possibly the most beautiful, and expensive necklace Darcy had ever seen. There must have been well over one hundred carats of diamonds all set in platinum. It featured one pink diamond, two rare yellow diamonds and a mammoth pear-shaped diamond as a centrepiece. Before she could marvel at the necklace any longer, Bellatrix had snatched it out of the box unceremoniously and poked Darcy's shoulder to make her turn around.

She held her hair up compliantly, not wanting to disobey the dangerous witch or get on her bad side if she were to be stuck here for as long as Voldemort had hinted. As soon as the clasp was fastened, she felt a ripple of magic, confirming that the necklace was either cursed or charmed. She hoped for the latter. When she turned to face the dark-haired witch again, she saw that her attire for the day had been lain out on the bed for her.

With a swish of the woman's wand Darcy was stood before her just in her clean underwear. The girl gave a quiet scream and tried to cover herself up out of embarrassment.

"Oh don't be silly, girl. I've got all the same things as you." This statement just proved to mortify Darcy even more and she tucked her chin into her chest so that her long hair covered her blushing face.

Then she saw the clothes zooming towards her and then, in what seemed like seconds, she was fully dressed apart from her coat. Her hair had been styled up into a sleek French twist and her eyes had been rimmed with brown eyeliner. Even though the former Azkaban inmate looked like hell herself, Darcy had to admit that the woman definitely knew how to style others.

She pulled her black woolen coat on and cinched in the belt around her middle. When looking at herself in the grand mirror, she looked like all of the pureblood society wives that she despised.

The other woman grabbed her wrist and led her out of the room, Darcy trailed behind her helplessly. Outside her room, stood Narcissa Malfoy. She looked as cold and grand as ever. Behind her façade though, Darcy could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. She tried to offer a sympathetic smile but she was dragged down a staircase before her brain had chance to process the request.

At the foot of the stairs stood three men. Rodolphus Lestrange sneered at his deranged wife and she growled back in retaliation. The next man was the _esteemed _Lord Voldemort who Darcy stared at with contempt. It was his fault she was here, and his fault that she was never going to be leaving. Next to him stood the scraggly man she had seen briefly yesterday. His hair once again, gave the impression that he had just woken up, but his neatly pressed robes showed that he had indeed put in a bit of effort. He scrutinised her and his eyes grew wide when he saw her necklace. He frowned and looked at his leader with a look that could only be called disapproving. Rather than punishing him for the look, the fearsome man smirked lazily.

Darcy slowly walked over to her _father _when he gestured for her to come forwards. He looked her up and down, checking to see if she met his standards.

"You look just like your mother. _Beautiful._" He gave her a genuine smile that made the taut skin around his eyes crinkle ever so slightly.

He turned around and started towards the grand entrance door of Malfoy Manor. The man named Antonin offered his arm to the Dark Lord's daughter. She looked at it disgustedly and turned her nose up in the air, stomping off after her father. He bit his tongue and clenched his jaw, knowing that any bad word said to her would result in him being tortured.

He strode after his leader and his soon-to-be wife, slamming the door behind him so hard that the walls of the Manor shook, as though their very walls were caving in.

* * *

**A/N: :) Enjoyed it? Let me know! Hated it? LET ME KNOW! Follow, favourite and review :D**

**Love,**

**Lucy xx**

**Song for ma hoes: Kings Of The Wild Frontier - Adam And The Ants**


	5. The Ministry of Magic

**A/N: Chapter five? ALREADY? See, I told you I was gonna try and get my arse into gear, and I DID! :D I also noticed something, a mistake that I made. I wrote that Salem Witches Institute was in Wyoming. I picked that state because I believe it's the least populated in the mainland U.S? I thought it would be wise for a wizarding school to be in a less densely populated place. But, I then researched it, and it's supposed to be in Massachusetts and I was like: shit. But yah, no one said anything yet, so I just thought I'd bring attention to a mistake of mine :) **

** I would like to say/tell you all that this story is a present to my friends for putting up with my non-stop fanfic and Harry Potter talk. And also for being kick-ass pals.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIS BRUV, YOU GET ME?**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

He dared smile at her? He dared call her beautiful? The last thing she wanted was to be complimented by a man who looked like a snake that had just shed its skin. She must look absolutely hideous. She didn't know where she was going but she kept up a brisk walk down the long graveled driveway that led from the Manor to the gates. Why did the Malfoy's need a driveway? They _despised _everything Muggle.

As they had been walking down, she had spotted a figure standing just in from the imposing gates. As they had drawn nearer, she realised that it was Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa had remained in the Manor when the group had left. Darcy couldn't help but feel afraid. Why were his most trusted, and dangerous, Death Eaters accompanying them to wherever they were head. This was probably her _father's _idea of protection for her. She refused to believe that these horrid people would do anything to benefit her. She began to analyse them.

Bellatrix was a fruit loop. That was all that could be said for her. Everything she did screamed _insane. _It was the way she skipped gleefully by Voldemort's side, smiling up at him dotingly. It was the way she would begin giggling like a child and then her laughter would soon morph into a deranged cackle.

Her husband was really, just as bad. He wasn't insane though. You could tell by the cold calculated look that he was _very _aware of his surroundings and of everything he did. He was unusual looking, Darcy would give him that. She wasn't quite sure if he was attractive or not with his long hair magically dyed a vivid red colour. He dressed somewhat eccentrically and one would probably cross the road if they saw him walking towards them. Well, seeing as he was a notorious Death Eater and wanted by the Ministry before the Dark Lord took over, you would have been wise to move out of his way. She hadn't had the 'pleasure' of meeting his brother yet. The other Lestrange brother was less known, but equally as menacing. Or so she had heard. Rodolphus had quickly engaged in conversation with Lucius Malfoy. Of course, they were probably talking about how 'disgusting' Muggles and muggleborns are.

_They really need a new conversation starter. _She thought to herself. It caused her to giggle and they all turned round to look at her strangely. Having the Dark Lord and four of his most dangerous inner circle Death Eaters staring at her was not something she felt at ease with so she quickly quieted herself. Antonin's gaze had been flickering back to the necklace that was settled on her delicate collarbone. Whenever she put her hand within two inches of the necklace she could feel the magic rippling off of it in powerful waves. She was hoping… no, she was _begging _for it to be some lovely little protection charm and not a horrible curse that made your insides fall out of your ears.

With a neat flick of his cane, Lucius opened the gates. They opened slowly but without creaking and without that horrid metal on metal sound that Darcy despised. She figured that they were probably going to apparate somewhere. Hopefully it wouldn't be a Muggle village… that wouldn't go down well.

Voldemort nodded to his loyal followers and then disapparated without the usual _CRACK! _As much as she hated his guts, he must be one damn powerful wizard if he could apparate without a sound. Bellatrix took Rodolphus' arm and they smiled at each other in what Darcy could only assume was supposed to be a loving way and then they too disapparated. Antonin held out his arm once again for Darcy. She really didn't like this man, and hell would freeze over before she voluntarily touched him. Once again throwing her nose to the air, she stomped away from him and over to Lucius who held his arm out graciously. He chuckled at her show of spirit and at Antonin's positively livid face. He looked down at the pretty young witch. Whoever she was, she was decent but certainly not a patch on his Narcissa.

He clasped her wrist and after one smug look at Antonin, he disapparated to their secret location, leaving Dolohov behind to follow suit….

Darcy wobbled precariously on her heeled boots and was only saved from falling over by Lucius Malfoy's strong grip on her arm. She looked around at her surroundings.

_The British Ministry? What are we doing here?_

Everyone seemed to walk away from her towards the left side of the atrium. Little hovering signs floated around her head.

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Wizengamot Administration Services_

_Department of Magical Equipment Control_

_Department of Wizarding Marriage_

She wondered which of these offices they would be visiting. Either Magical Equipment Control, so they could snap her wand in half and forbid her from performing magic, or the Wizengamot Administration to sign all of the Death Eater's up on there.

_What an unbiased council that would make._ She thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes to herself.

Her blood froze; they were heading towards what was signposted as the Department of Wizarding Marriage. Oh my god… was her 'father' getting married? The thought was just disgusting. He looked… horrendous! Well, they do say love is blind….

Just then he turned to her, once again beaming at her. Darcy didn't know if it called be called 'smiling' at all. His lips were that thin and his skin so taut that it appeared manic when he smiled. Darcy stared back at him blankly. He'd probably be reading her mind. AGAIN. Oh well, it's his fault if he heard her say those things about his appearance then. He shouldn't go snooping around in people's heads.

However, he didn't frown or scold her for her insolence. He instead marched towards her and grabbed her arm, forcefully but gently at the same time, and hauled her through the doors and up to the desk. The cowardly woman behind the desk gave a pitiful squeak as she stared up at the foreboding man.

"Can I help you… my Lord?" She paused, before adding on the title he had instructed everyone to address him as.

He leaned forward, thus resulting in the woman leaning back and squinted to get a better view of her name tag.

"Yes… Ber–" He was forced to lean forwards once more and Darcy couldn't help put giggle at his expense. The woman looked at her as though she had lost her mind. "Ah, Beryl. I am actually looking to fill out a marriage form." He finished.

The woman nodded and dove behind the desk quickly to retrieve the necessary forms.

"We require the signatures of both parties, my Lord. Ministry policy." She stammered.

Clearly bored already with the whole affair, he waved Darcy forwards and a pen materialised in her hand. She didn't comprehend what was happening for a few seconds.

"W-w-what? Married? Wait… what? I'm not getting married." She glared at him, causing him to laugh inside.

"Antonin, please come in and tell your little wife that she will most definitely be getting married today." Okay, he was really bored now and this little statement was like letting off a nuclear bomb… He'd be wise to find a nearby bunker.

Darcy's voice was deathly quiet. "You?" She whipped round to face Antonin who had just entered the room looking pasty and as if he were about to throw up.

"You set this up didn't you? You hated me right from the start you ignorant, pig of a wizard!" Her voice was no longer quiet. It was gradually increasing in both pitch and volume. She flicked her wand out of its holster on her wrist. She jammed it forcefully into Dolohov's chest but he was already prepared with his pressed into her temple.

"This was not orchestrated by me you insolent fool! I wouldn't dream of marrying a whiny little schoolgirl." He spat back. Poking her in the side of the head just for good measure.

At this the Dark Lord's expression darkened. "Oh, please enlighten me Antonin, as to what you find wrong with my daughter?"

But Antonin was only just getting started. Not even fear of the Dark Lord's wrath could stop him right now. "I have only known your daughter for a very short amount of time my Lord, and I loathe to be in her presence. Oh, and another thing! She has already proven to me that she lacks the decorum and manners a _proper _wife should have and I'll be damned if I marry some half-blood hussy."

The room was now completely silent. The other Death Eater's had entered the room, unnoticed of course, when they had heard Darcy first begin to start shouting. After witnessing Dolohov's tirade, all they could do was look between their leader, Antonin and the young girl incredulously.

Bellatrix was the most dumbfounded of them all. She couldn't begin to comprehend the fact that Dolohov had called the girl a "hussy" when if she were a pureblood Bella would have been soon to make a friendship with her, and also the fact that she was the Dark Lord's daughter. Of course, her allegiances would always be with her Lord, but now she would be forced to side with his daughter as that was only the right thing to do.

Rodolphus was grinning like an idiot, hoping that the Dark Lord would snap and torture Antonin until he went to the same cuckoo land the Longbottoms were currently on. Lucius was smirking smugly at the scene as he always did when another Death Eater was in trouble.

The Dark Lord's wand was also out now, and pointed directly between Antonin's eyes. Acknowledging his defeat, he reluctantly lowered his wand and dropped heavily to his knees in front of Voldemort.

"I beg your forgiveness my Lord… I am not myself." He muttered.

"Don't lie to me Antonin and say you're "not yourself"; _everyone _knows you're a hothead. But, I believe it is my daughter that you should be groveling to… don't you think?" He replied.

The idea of apologising to that vile girl made his skin crawl and his blood boil but he had no choice.

He grit his teeth and steeled his eyes to look into hers. "I apologise for my untoward behavior. It won't happen again." He tried to find a hint of emotion in her eyes but she gave away nothing.

She gave him a sneer, one that Lucius Malfoy would later go on to admit had made him proud, and nodded her acceptance of his apology. She turned to her father.

"I'm not signing that thing. You can fuck off."

He tutted her for her language and Bellatrix, her husband snorted. Voldemort called Dolohov forward and the same pen materialised in the wizard's hand. He looked at the occupants of the room, even little Beryl and then reluctantly signed the form with his loopy signature.

"Shame, I don't need you to sign Darcy. You're still seventeen so you need my signature anyway. So, there. Ha." He laughed at her crumpled up face. She was obviously attempting to suppress her rage.

It was now that Beryl spoke up. "Erm, my Lord… you require a signature from the Minister for Magic if one or both of the participants are under the age of seventeen."

If looks could kill, poor old Beryl would be terminated. "Who is the Minister for Magic, Beryl?"

She stammered out a reply. "Minister Yaxley."

"And is he, or is he not, one of my Death Eaters?"

"Yes he is, my Lord."

"And who is the leader, of the Death Eaters?"

"You, my Lord."

"So, Beryl… ask yourself again. Do you really need the Minister's signature for this?"

"No, my Lord."

"That's what I thought Beryl-my girl. Now chop-chop, we have places to go, people to see."

The lady passed the form back over and allowed the Dark Lord to sign in the place of Darcy's signature. She grumbled foul words under her breath that even made him raise his eyebrows a little bit.

Maybe Dolohov had a point with the "lack of decorum" statement…

He'd just happily sold his daughter off to one of the most harmful men in the world and he'd never been happier. He would have shed a few tears if he weren't surrounded by people who feared and respected him. No, he couldn't go round crying like a pussy. He was a Dark Lord! He had to act like one, at all times.

Then, a shrill squeal came from his right hand side. He saw his daughter, Antonin's wife, attempting to put a beautiful jewel off of her ring finger.

"What the hell is this? I didn't agree to wear any ring! And look, it even has a crest on it. I'm not your fucking property, Dolohov!" She spat at him.

"Yes, well I didn't want to waste valuable family heirlooms on unappreciative bitches but the Dark Lord insisted." He argued back.

She narrowed her eyes and shuffled closer to Lord Voldemort. Now that she knew he was her father, and that he was happy to defend her, she would use the daddy-daughter card whenever she could. Especially on her new _husband….._

* * *

**A/N: TA-DA. Hope you liked this one. I would like to warn you all in advance that I'm intending for this story to be quite dark, much much worse than Ultimate Decision will ever be. Follow and favourite if you haven't already. **

**I'm getting hardly any reviews for this story, so please, even if it's only one word, it means the world to me.**

**Reviews are better than waking up to find Max Cavalera next to you... naked ;)**

**As always... love,**

**Lucy xx**

**Song for ma ho's: Blue Monday - New Order **


End file.
